dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yù Huáng (The Magic Knight)
Yù Huáng '''is the Monarch of the Gods and the Sovereign of Heaven in Chinese Mythology. Appearance Yù Huáng is highly recognized by others as being an extremely handsome young man with long jade hair that he keeps tied up in the back using a small ribbon, with matching jade eyes that have been described as carrying a heavenly radiance. During his free time when he isn't within the confines of Heaven and in the Human World, Yù Huáng is usually seen wearing a white mid-sleeved shirt, with a black long-sleeved undershirt, beige pants with a chain link and he usually wears a Chinese medallion around his neck. However, during serious matters or even during business, he is usually seen wearing noble clothing that had several different ornaments on them that resolve around his religion. When Yù Huáng is wearing his godly clothing, he is described as looking like an emperor. During very rare times of combat, he switches to wearing a modified Jade colored Chinese martial artists' uniform. Personality Yù Huáng has been described as being kind and benevolent towards the people who were around him, to point of him even dedicating his entire childhood to helping the needy, the poor, along with both hungry and disabled. He has shown to have great respect towards both men who inhabited his kingdom and even around the world. Aside from his benevolence, Yù Huáng has also shown to be incredibly wise and very intelligent during his battles against monstrous beings and through him leading the other Gods. After his ascension to his father's throne before he became a God, he had made sure that his people could find peace and contentment in their daily lives. Despite his kindness, he has shown to possess great anger towards those who would attempt to injure the innocent or those who would desire to cause war. It is due to his dislike of making people go through a very unnecessary situation when they can be solved them easily. This is one of the reasons why he stated that he couldn't get along with Indra, who feels that war is the best way for them to grow in strength. Due to him also supporting the Hero Faction of the Hero Faction behind the shadows and attempting to use three High-Tier Longinus users to go to war against Shiva. History The very moment that he was born, Yù Huáng had released a wondrous like that had spread throughout his father's entire kingdom. During his childhood, he was described by those around him as being kind, along with him being both intelligent and wise. Furthermore, he has shown to be benevolent towards both men along with the creatures who inhabit the world. At some point, Yù Huáng had ascended into godhood and he became the Monarch of the Deities in place of one of the Three Pure Ones, the first God and the original leader of Heaven, Yuanshi Tianzun. Several decades after his ascension, both he and the Gods of Heaven soon battled against many high-tier monstrous beings, demons along with their dark leader, who was strong enough to defy the gods of their faction. They caused massive damage to both Heaven and the Chinese Faction, unable to take the suffering of his people, Yù Huáng had left to train himself for their next attack. During their final attack on Heaven, he had finally completed his training and went to Heaven. During, the final attack Yù Huáng had defeated several of the monstrous beings who got in his way, before finally making it to their leader. Once Yù Huáng had destroyed the evil entity, the Gods had declared him as the Supreme Sovereign of All. '''Powers & Abilities Immense Divine Power: '''As the Monarch of Heaven in Chinese Mythology, Yù Huáng has an immense level of divine power, even as a child, he was born with a very small amount that had shined throughout his father's entire kingdom. After his ascension into godhood as the leader of the Chinese Faction, his divine powers had only grown to greater heights than ever before. After several years of training to defend Heaven against the Evil Entity, his powers as a God grew to the point where he was eventually on the same level as Indra. '''Immense Strength: Yù Huáng is a God who possesses Ultimate-Class power, making him one of the strongest amongst the other factions in the world. In fact, his powers were so great that he could challenge one of the "Top Strongest Beings in the World" Indra. During the war between both the monstrous beings along with their leader, an Evil Entity who attempted to overthrow the Chinese Gods, the battle between him and their leader had caused the mountains around them to shatter along with the rivers and even several seas began to topple over. Azazel had even commented that for a former Human, it was beyond impressive that he was capable of gaining the same level of strength as Indra, who was already a God. Immense Combat Skill: '''Yù Huáng is a very skilled combatant, being capable of fending off several other high-tier monstrous beings, demons and eventually their leader who possessed enough power to overpower the other Gods amongst his faction. Due to his many centuries of training, Yù Huáng is highly considered by other people as being the Perfect Technique-Type. '''Master Magician: '''Like other Gods, Yù Huáng not only is a master of the System of Magic that exists in his own faction, but other magics of different others. He is skilled at using Healing Magic to treat the injuries of Humans who were victims of the monstrous beings, demons, and their leader. '''Trivia * Yù Huáng's appearance is based off of N from Pokemon. * Yù Huáng could potentially be placed amongst the 'Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World'. * Yù Huáng is considered to be the equal of Indra. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas